


Anything

by Song



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Song/pseuds/Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed would do anything for his little brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

_**Anything** _

_**By: Song** _

_**Summary:** Ed would do anything for his little brother._

* * *

"Al, you know I'd do anything for you, right?" Ed asked as the stars danced above the pair of brothers.

"Me too, brother," replied the echoing child's voice from within the armor. They lay silently while crickets played sonnets.

"Al, you know I love you, right?" His voice was thick with emotion- or perhaps puberty.

"Same here, brother." Al whispered. "More than anything..."

"Al, you know you mean everything to me, right? And I want you to be happy... if anything ever happens to me." The last was almost an after thought.

"Brother, what is this about?"

Ed did not answer immediately. When he did it was strained, as if he were trying to come to terms with it himself. "I've just been ...thinking... a lot lately." He paused for a moment. "Well, goodnight Al."

"Goodnight, brother."

Al awoke the following morning- never remembering falling asleep. He was as bare as the day he was born, but alive... and whole.

Ed was no where to be found.

* * *

**_Fin_ **


End file.
